Many articles of clothing serve more purposes than covering and warming the body. In addition to making fashion statements, individuals also use clothing to make political statements, to show their allegiance, and as forms of amusement. Sweatshirts, tee shirts, baseball caps and the like are commonly emblazoned with logos from professional sports teams, colleges, and universities. Artistic designs and slogans are printed on shirts to arouse and stimulate thoughts and responses. Clothing can thus be used as a means of exhibiting freedom of speech to the same or even a greater degree than the spoken word.
Most expressions of opinion or allegiance used on clothing are limited to two dimensions, primarily through printing on an article of clothing. The present invention relates to a new clothing article which incorporates a three-dimensional display.